Always
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: Staffelfinale der vierten Staffel :) Meine version, die ich anhand der Sneak Peeks geschrieben habe.
1. Kapitel 1

_Meine Gedanken zum Staffelfinale der vierten Staffel :) _

_Ich weiß, es ist schon lange gelaufen, aber ich wollte es hier auch mal wenigstens gepostet haben._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

* * *

**Always**

~ Kapitel 1 ~

* * *

**„Ich liebe dich Kate.** Zählt das denn gar nicht für dich?", fragte er verzweifelt und sah sie an.

„Rick...", sagte sie leise. Sie sah ihn hilflos an. Sie wusste was er von ihr wollte, doch sie konnte es nicht. „Ich kann den Fall jetzt nicht einfach wieder liegen lassen. Ich kann es nicht."

„Sie werden dich umbringen Kate! Sie haben es einmal versucht, aber diesmal werden sie es nicht versuchen, diesmal werden sie dich umbringen!"

„Ich kann aber nicht damit leben, den Fall nicht aufgeklärt zu haben Castle! Ich muss es einfach! Ich muss."

Er trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Bitte Kate. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich habe dich einmal fast verloren und ich wollte schon aufgeben, weil ich dachte, du liebst mich nicht."

Unsicher sah sie ihn an. „Castle, bitte! Ich werde diese Schweine hinter Gitter bringen!"

„Du hast keinerlei Schutz Kate! Du hast deinen Job gekündigt, deine Waffe abgegeben! Wie willst du dich denn schützen?"

„Ich brauche keinen Schutz Castle! Ich will sie einfach nur ein für alle mal dingfest machen! Sie werden mich nicht umbringen."

„Ach komm schon Kate! So naiv kannst du doch nicht sein! Sie haben deine Mutter umgebracht, meinst du, da machen die vor dir halt? Sie werden dich umbringen!"

„Und wenn schon? Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr mit dem Verlust meiner Mutter klarkommen!", erwiderte sie verletzt.

Castle schluckte laut. „Und was ist mit mir? Mit Alexis? Deinen Freunden? Meinst du, wir wollen dich verlieren?"

„Castle..."

„Nein Kate! Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich wirklich! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, dich verloren zu haben."

„Dann solltest du dir besser jemand anderen suchen, in den du dich verliebst!", schrie sie ihn wütend an.

Er sah sie fassungslos an, griff seinen Mantel und verließ fluchtartig ihre Wohnung.

Sie sah ihm verzweifelt nach. „Rick!"

Er blieb nicht stehen.

„Scheiße! Das hast du ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen Kate!", murmelte sie. Sie sah die geschlossene Tür an und überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

* * *

**„Dad?** Was ist passiert?", fragte Alexis als sie ihren Vater niedergeschlagen vor der digitalen Tafel stehen sah.

„Sie will einfach nicht auf mich hören. Sie macht was sie will", sagte er gedankenverloren.

„Dad, du musst aufhören sie beschützen zu wollen. Du weißt, dass du das nicht kannst. Sie wird für immer nach den Leuten suchen, die ihre Mum umgebracht haben."

„Ich weiß, aber die werden sie umbringen."

„Dad, sie kann schon auf sich aufpassen", sagte Alexis und fügte in Gedanken ein ‚hoffentlich' hinzu.

„Nein, genau dass kann sie momentan eben nicht! Sie ist blind vor Wut und opfert sich selbst! Sie wird das nicht überleben Alexis."

„Doch Dad, doch dass wird sie. Sie wird zurückkommen!", versprach der Teenager und legte die Arme um ihren Vater. „Sie wird es schaffen Dad."


	2. Kapitel 2

_Kapitel 2 :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

* * *

**Always**

~ Kapitel 2 ~

* * *

**Kate rannte die Treppe hoch.** _Er war auf dem Dach!_ _Jetzt endlich hatte sie den Mann, der auf sie geschossen hatte!_

Sie hielt die Waffe in der Gleichschenkligen Haltung und atmete tief durch. _Jetzt würde sie ihre persönliche Vendetta durchziehen. Ganz alleine, ohne Verstärkung. Nur sie und der Mann der auf sie geschossen hatte._

Sie stieß die Tür zum Dach auf und lief ein paar Schritte heraus. Sie drehte sich um 180° und hatte die Waffe immer schussbereit. Er war nirgends zu sehen. Sie schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß und schlich an der Wand des Treppenhauses entlang. _Da!_ _Da hinten stand er!_ Sie hatte ihn entdeckt.

„Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen!", rief sie laut.

Er lachte hämisch und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf sie.

Sie sprang zur Seite, gerade rechtzeitig.

„Ich werde Sie bekommen Kate. Ich werde Sie umbringen!", rief er ihr zu und lachte schallend.

Kate ließ sich nicht ablenken und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. _Wo war er hin?_

„Suchst du mich schon Kate?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie wurde von hinten gepackt. Sie rollte ihren Körper nach vorne ein und katapultierte ihn über sich weg.

In letzter Sekunde bekam er ihr Bein zu packen und zog sie mit sich.

Wieder trat sie und konnte sich kurz befreien, doch er war schon wieder auf den Füßen.

Er verdrehte ihren Arm und zog sie hoch. Ihre Waffe lag außerhalb ihrer Reichweite auf dem Boden.  
„Ich könnte dich mit deiner eigenen Waffe erschießen, es würde aussehen, als hättest du Suizid begangen."

„Damit kämen Sie nicht durch! Sie würden Sie finden, so wie ich es getan habe!"

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher Kate?", fragte er lachend und zerrte an ihrem Arm.

Sie riss sich los und fiel zu Boden.

Er lachte und trieb sie zurück. „Du wirst hier und heute sterben Kate." Er packte sie erneut und warf sie kurz darauf zu Boden. Sie näherten sich dem Ende des Daches.

Langsam fand sie sich damit ab, dass sie heute sterben würde. Sie rappelte sich trotzdem vom Boden auf und stolperte ein paar Schritte vom Abgrund weg.

„Das nützt dir rein gar nichts Kate!"

Langsam ließen ihre Kräfte nach. Sie hatte nicht mit einem Kampf gerechnet.

Er stürzte sich wieder auf sie und sie rollten sich auf dem Boden herum.

Plötzlich hatte sie keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen. Verzweifelt hielt sie sich mit den Händen an der Kante fest. Sie sah seinen Schatten über sich. _Gleich ist es zu Ende mit dir,_ Kate dachte sie und eine einzelne Träne rann ihr Gesicht hinunter.

„Na, wie fühlt sich das an Kate? Zu wissen, dass man gleich stirbt? Willst du lieber da runterfallen oder soll ich dir vorher erschießen?", fragte er und lachte schallend.

Ein Schuss ertönte und Kate hätte fast den Halt an der Kante verloren. Sie riss die Augen auf. Er stand nicht mehr da. _Wo war er hin?_ Sie hörte einen dumpfen Knall unter sich. _War er? Hatte er sich etwa? Nein, niemals!_

„Beckett? Beckett!"

_Esposito!_

„Javi?", krächzte sie leise. Sie krallte sich mit allerletzter Kraft fest. _Sie waren hier! Sie hatten sie gefunden! Oder war sie etwa doch tot? Hörte sie die Stimme ihres Detectives als Erinnerung? Fühlte es sich so an zu sterben? Es fühlte sich damals anders an. Damals hatte sie eine Kugel in der Brust gehabt. Sie hatte den Tod förmlich riechen können, doch jetzt gerade? Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich tot._

Hände legten sich um ihre Handgelenke und zogen sie nach oben.

Sie öffnete die Augen. „Javier", sagte sie leise. Sie spürte den Boden unter ihren Füßen wieder. _Nein, sie war nicht tot. Sie hatten sie gerettet. Sie hatten sie in allerletzter Sekunde gefunden._

„Beckett, Gott seid Dank! Der Typ hat gerade seine Waffe auf Sie gerichtet! Gott sei Dank hat Castle Recht gehabt!", sagte der Detective überglücklich. „Ryan! Ich hab sie!"

* * *

_Wer wollte noch, dass es Espo ist, der sie rettet?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Uuuuund finaaaale! :D_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

* * *

**Always**

~ Kapitel 3 ~

* * *

**Sie stand vor seiner Wohnungstür.** Ihre Haare waren total verschwitzt und man sah ihr die Qualen der vergangenen Stunden an, aber sie musste ihn einfach sehen. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet._ Schon wieder!_

Die Tür ging langsam auf. Sie sahen sich an. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich oder sagte etwas. Sie sahen sich einfach in die Augen.

Mit einer langsamen Bewegung streckte Kate beide Hände nach ihm aus und legte sie auf sein Gesicht, dann machte sie zwei Schnell Schritte nach vorne und küsste ihn. Überglücklich legte er die Arme um sie herum und presste sie an sich. Die Welt um sie herum schien vergessen.

Martha, die auf der Couch saß, Alexis, die am Treppenabsatz stand, Ryan und Esposito, die Kate gefolgt waren. Sie existierten in diesem Moment nicht. In diesem Moment gab es einzig und allein Kate und Rick, die sich gegenseitig in den Armen hielten und sich küssten. Nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit brachten sie etwas Platz zwischen sich und sahen sich wieder still an.

Rick nahm eine Hand von ihrem Rücken und strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Ich liebe dich Kate", wisperte er leise und küsste sie erneut.

Die Leute um sie herum beobachteten die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, aufmerksam.

Martha hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren! Endlich hatten sich die Fronten geklärt und Kate war bereit, sich auf die Beziehung einzulassen. _Lieber spät als nie,_ dachte Martha und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch weg.

Alexis beobachtete die beiden Erwachsenen ebenfalls aufmerksam. Normalerweise mochte sie es nicht, wenn ihr Vater eine andere Frau küsste, aber bei Kate war das völlig in Ordnung. Die beiden gehörten einfach zusammen. Ihr Vater hatte so viel durchgemacht, gehofft und gebangt. Er war kurz davor gewesen, aufzugeben, doch dann hatte er sich aufgerafft. Und jetzt? Jetzt schien endlich alles so zu werden, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Esposito und Ryan grinsten sich gegenseitig an. Esposito nahm sein Handy heraus und machte ein Foto des sich küssenden Paars. _Lanie würde ausflippen!_ Er schickte es an seine Freundin und Ryan. Sie freuten sich, dass sie endlich zusammengefunden hatten, auch wenn es erst eines zweiten beinahe Todes benötigt hatte.

Endlich hatte Beckett es eingesehen und es auch zugelassen.

Sie hatten es nicht mehr ausgehalten, die beiden auseinanderdriften zu sehen.

Richard beendete den Kuss vorzeitig und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. _Sie lächelte!_

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte und fuhr ihm mit der Hand sanft über die Wange.

Ende

* * *

_So...gut so?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_


End file.
